Izaya's Discontent
by Aquatity Angel
Summary: Oneshot Songfic to "Lovesong" by 311 and/or The Cure. Contains smut. Izaya's never felt like this before, and figuring it out is a little difficult for one so sociopathic. Shizaya.


**Izaya's Discontent**

**Style: Oneshot Songfic**

**Song: "Lovesong" (Originally by The Cure, the version in mind of the author by 311) Listen to it while you read for full effect. **

**Series: Durarara!**

**Pairing: Shizuo X Izaya **

**Rated: M for Mature. Will contain smut of the yaoi (BoyBoy) variety. **

**Characters property of respective owners, not me, just used to manipulate to my wishes. **

**This is my first Durarara! Fic, and I'm still learning the characters; I hope I didn't go too OoC. If you don't like the pairing or yaoi in general, get lost, I don't want you reading my fan fiction anyway. Otherwise, I recommend finding the song to listen to while reading. : ) Especially if you listen to the 311 version. The Cure's version is good, too, but that wasn't what I had in mind. **

**Edit 8/2/2011: Fixed some typos. Sorry. I will also be posting this to my deviantart account, AquatityAnAngel, so if you see it there, don't worry, it's not been stolen. **

**R&R please. **

Izaya Orihara was still unsure of when or why things had turned out the way they did. It was all that man's fault, though, of that he was certain. That Shizuo Heiwajima was simply inhuman- and Izaya did love humans, so his natural feelings toward the tall blond had to be, by default, hate. True, while he greatly disliked Shizuo, the raven-haired man was willing to admit that some entertainment could be pulled from him, if minimally so. Still, this didn't explain what had been occurring lately when the two were alone. At night.

If Izaya had to give a reason to the beginnings, he would label his reasons as curiosity and boredom and Shizuo's as an outlet for the massive quantities of rage he frequently expelled. Though there were surely better descriptions as to the "whys," none of them mattered. The simple truth of the way things were was that some nights, increasing in frequency as of late, Izaya found himself sneaking into Shizuo's room. He would wake the sleeping man with a smirk, and after an exchange of "Shizu-chan" and "Izaya-kun" in ridiculously soft tones, the two would have sex.

It was never very romantic. Where tenderness should be, there was frantic roughness. Where kisses should be, there were near vicious sucks and nips. It was by no means to be confused as "making love," but it was _good. _

Izaya couldn't figure out why the two who consistently wished death on the other would be so intimate behind closed doors. Hell, he couldn't figure out why he was intimate with anyone at all. Izaya Orihara was a good looking man at 23, though he would forever claim his age as 21, and women had fallen in love with him on more than one occasion. This type of love disgusted him. Fawning at him, swooning, it all made him so sick. How could they expect affection in return? Izaya thought- no, he knew- he was far superior to those ladies and could never bear to divide his affection to anyone lower than himself. Yes, he was an egotist, but he had never been disturbed by that knowledge.

So why spend so much time with Shizuo? _HE _certainly wasn't close to Izaya's level, so… why?

Each night that Izaya showed up, he would only stay a little while. The two would couple feverishly, and when they had both been spent, Shizuo would light a cigarette. Izaya couldn't help falling quickly asleep watching Shizu-chan exhale puffs of smoke, face lit only by the embers at the end of the cig.

He never slept long though, twenty minutes to an hour at most. When his red eyes would sharply open (Izaya had never slept well that he could recall), the room would be dark, the smell of their sex more faint and mingling with the now burnt-out cigarette. He could always hear the quiet, steady breathing that signified the blond man's slumber.

The routine was clockwork after that. Izaya's hands would silently slide into the pockets of his own pants lying on the floor near the futon, and his signature smirk would rise unseen in the darkness as his hand found the cool metal of his knife.

Shizuo was most vulnerable at this moment. The thought of slitting his throat had not gone unnoticed to Izaya, and he frequently found himself laying the flat of the blade against Shizu-chan's skin. Yet somehow… he couldn't seem to do it. He had to admit, Shizuo was… well, cute when he slept, looking soft and fragile and human, but that wasn't what stopped the raven from staining the sheets with blood.

After watching his strange bedmate sleep for a few minutes, flick-blade in hand, Izaya would get up, get dressed, and leave just as quickly as he had arrived.

Then one night, something strange had happened. Izaya didn't often dream, and when he did, the dreams were usually visions of grandeur with himself as the center that brought smiles to his face upon recollection.

But not that night.

The frustrating part was that Izaya couldn't really remember all the details. He had been somewhere high, flipping and jumping in the urban landscape, as the Parkour expert usually did, when suddenly something was chasing him. He didn't know what it was, just knew he had to get away, jump, dive, higher, faster, away from this thing, this indescribable horror, couldn't hide, it would catch him, always on his tail, closer, closer, jump, jump, get AWAY, faster, flip, _RUN, _scared, so scared-

No. _TERRIFIED. _

Red eyes flashed open faster than ever before, and Izaya sat bolt upright in the bed. He could hear himself scream, but did the nocturnal yell collide with the waking world?

He looked over at the still sleeping Shizuo. No, if Izaya had made a sound, it hadn't been enough to wake the blond.

He was cold. When he had fallen asleep, the fresh air was welcome to his sex-heated, sweat-covered skin, but this chill was from a non-environmental source.

A little confused at the desire growing in him, still shaking from the nightmare, he broke routine to shake at Shizuo's arm.

"…Shizu-chan?" he rashly whispered. "Shizu-chan… Wake up…"

As he pulled himself close to the taller man, he nearly jumped at the low voiced response. "…..Iza…ya…kun…" Shizuo muttered groggily, "what is it?"

Izaya couldn't bring himself to answer. What could he say? _The _Izaya Orihara did not get scared, not like this. So he decided to run shaky hands over Shizuo's chest instead, attempting to push out the dream by enjoying the feel of his taut skin, push out the cold by sharing his heat.

There was a quiet moment of this before Shizuo regained enough consciousness to turn himself from his back to face Izaya. "Horny again?" The deep tones of Shizu-chan's voice left heat burning within Izaya, but the blond was way off.

Izaya laughed lightly before his eyes widened. Hearing his own laugh confused him. It didn't sound the way it was supposed to. It sounded, quiet, fake, even shaky.

Shizuo noticed it, too. "Uh… is something wrong?" he asked, unsure if he were even supposed to be concerned about such a thing.

"'Something wrong?'" Izaya repeated. "Why would something be wrong with me, Shizu-chan~~?" he drawled out, trying to sound like his usual self. A low growl emanated from the blonde's throat at hearing the nickname, but he showed no other contempt.

"Because you're shaking."

Izaya managed to pull out one of his more genuine laughs, tossing his head back. "I guess I am, aren't I? Hmm."

It grew quiet again. Izaya mentally yelled at his own body for still shaking, but after a moment, something instantly calmed him. Shizuo wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him close.

"… Nightmare?" the blond asked after a moment of contemplation. Izaya nodded, enjoying the warmth. Shizuo snorted. "How very… human of you."

Red eyes flitted up to look towards the blonde's face, though of course he was just a shadow in the dark room. Why would he… say something like that?

"You know," Shizuo continued, pulling Izaya back into him, "Shizuo Heiwajima does _not _usually 'cuddle.' So you had better enjoy it, you little flea."

Izaya sighed contentedly, sinking further into the awkward embrace. "In that case, thank you for the compliment. Calling me 'human!' How nice~."

He fell asleep a second time that night, wrapped in Shizuo. And he stayed the whole night- waking up to find the bed empty, Shizuo gone to work.

Though the nightmare did not return, the memory of that intense fear remained. And Izaya still found himself coming to Shizuo night after night, each greedily enjoying the body of the other when alone yet still trying to kill one another if they interacted during the day.

And Izaya felt something… strange. He felt more and more like staying every night, like before. It was a weird kind of heat he couldn't explain, and when they fought, it made Izaya fight harder to cut Shizuo, and when they fucked, it made it all the more enjoyable. He would watch Shizuo sleep and want so badly to cut him, make him bleed and scream, but also just to melt into him, warm, safe, complete.

It was really starting to piss him off, this feeling. He had to figure it out. But how…? He was walking near a familiar part of town when the answer presented itself to him.

He spotted Mikado Ryuugamine (alone, for once) and dived seemingly out of nowhere to land in front of the boy.

"W-Whoa!" the younger boy stuttered, nearly falling backwards in surprise.

"Hey, Mikado-kun," Izaya grinned, not surprised by the other boy's stumble. "I have a question. And I think you can help me."

Mikado, as usual, quickly recovered at the notion of being able to help someone. Ah, humans. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you see," he started, slowing a bit to walk beside the boy, "I have a question about a feeling."

"A feeling?"

It was amusing to drag the boy along, but Izaya felt peculiarly like he was on a time limit. "What does it mean when you want to make someone scream in whatever way possible?"

Mikado's face reddened brightly at the question, and Izaya smirked when the realization of that question's sexual tone arrived. Oops. Still, Mikado struggled to try to answer. "I think.. It means… you need to talk to that person," he muttered. "To tell them what you feel."

"Suppose… hypothetically…" Izaya continued, kicking a pebble down the street, "…That person were to try to kill you if you got them still long enough to talk?"

Mikado looked thoughtful, the blush from earlier fading slightly. "Maybe… do something nice? To keep them still?"

Izaya stopped walking, raising an eyebrow. "Something nice? Like what?"

"Uh… I don't really know," Mikado responded sheepishly. "Uh… a hug or something?"

Izaya stared at him before the raven's signature smirk returned. "Ah. Thanks," he laughed, quickly turning to leave.

"W-wait! I didn't mean-!" Mikado called out, but the raven was gone.

On another street, Shizuo Heiwajima's expression was guarded by his trademark blue sunglasses, but Tom Tanaka certainly look confused when Izaya Orihara appeared out of nowhere to pull Shizuo into a death-grip hug. In the middle of the day. Outside. In front of lots of people.

"I~~~~~~~~ZA~~~~~YA~~~~~KUN~~~~…." the blond growled lowly.

"I need to talk to you," Izaya grinned into Shizuo's chest, hoping it was going to work.

Shizuo punched the top of Izaya's head, knocking the smaller man unconscious.

...The raven awoke. His head didn't hurt too badly, and he was warm and comfortable in the dimly lit room. Shizuo's room.

The aforementioned blond sat on the futon next to him. "What the hell were you doing, hugging me like that today?" he snarled, dragging on a cigarette.

Izaya rubbed the tender spot on his head. "Well, Shizu-chan wasn't supposed to react like that, haha~" he laughed, wincing slightly at fingertips touching a particular bump on his skull. "Then again, Shizu-chan never does react like a human's supposed to, does he?"

The red-eyed man pulled himself to sit up, spotting his fluffy-trimmed jacket draped over a desk chair nearby. Shizuo flicked an ash from his cigarette in a tray near the bed. "You bastard," the blond muttered shortly before snuffing the cigarette out and turning quickly, pushing Izaya back down, the raven letting out a surprised sound.

Shizuo pressed himself between Izaya's legs. "Couldn't you have waited until night?" he throatily breathed as he sucked on Izaya's neck.

"Shizu-chan…" he moaned, the blond grinding against him when the nickname was brought up again. "….I wanted… to talk to you…"

"So talk." Shizuo didn't stop sucking at his neck and shoulder but added his hands to the exploration of Izaya's chest beneath the black shirt.

Closing his eyes a moment to enjoy the rough but sensual touch, Izaya felt familiar heat growing at his core. "I was told… to tell you how I feel…"

The blonde's husky breath left a warm moistness on the raven's skin. "…How you feel?" he reiterated to show his attention could handle being divided.

"Mmm… hmmmm…." Izaya started at the buttons of Shizuo's shirt, thankful the taller man had apparently removed the usual bowtie earlier. "…Like I want…" He paused when Shizuo pulled his shirt off over his head. "…to make you scream."

The blond grunted, pushing Izaya's hands down to more quickly pull off his own shirt next. "We can both scream. The walls are thick."

Izaya let out a soft laugh, working at Shizu-chan's pants next, their breath quickening and the room growing hotter.

"That's not what I mean…. Shizu-chan~" he breathed, an almost relieved sigh slipping out as the blond helped him wiggle out of his own pants and their skin finally collided.

"Aaahn…" Shizuo moaned, grinding himself against Izaya, growing harder as he returned to kissing and sucking at his neck and chest.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to carry on the conversation.

"I mean… I don't want _anyone else _to make you scream like that," he managed to reply. Izaya pressed his hand between the two of them and grabbed hold of Shizuo's cock to stroke it with his own quivering member.

Shizuo's own hands joined Izaya's, pumping the two together as he bit at the muscle just above the raven's collarbone.

"I'm… listening…"

Izaya's legs frantically kicked an errant sheet away before hooking around Shizuo's knees. "I still want to kill you." Izaya emphasized the statement with a tighter grip on Shizuo's engorged cock. "…But also not." The grip loosened.

The blond pushed him down, moving his own hands to stroke himself while he moved down the dark-haired man's flushing chest. "Keep talking…" he ordered before his mouth hungrily wrapped around Izaya's pulsing dick.

The blood rushing away from his brain and the heat building to a crescendo, Izaya struggled to speak as his hands entangled themselves in blond hair. "I want… to be… the only one allowed to hurt you…" A slurping sound made him tremble as Shizuo sucked at his own fingers as well as Izaya's cock before the damp digits prodded at Izaya's tight entrance.

"If someone else… tried to hurt you… I'd…. destroy… themmmmmm…." Izaya choked out as two fingers pressed into his hole while Shizuo continued to suck his aching need. "Aaaahn…." the raven clenched his teeth in pleasure as the fingers found their mark and started to pound. Izaya gripped at the blond hair, thrusting his cock into the hot, wet mouth.

He nearly whimpered when the fingers and mouth pulled away.

Izaya's discontent was, however, quickly remedied when Shizuo began to grind his cock against the now prepped entrance while jerking at Izaya's engorged dick. "Sounds like…. You have a crush," the blond moaned, amber-brown eyes searching red.

"Ah-AHN!" Izaya groaned when Shizu-chan pushed into him _hard. _His legs stretched up to lock tightly around the man who started to fuck enthusiastically.

A crush… what Shizu-chan said seemed to make sense in a strange way, but maybe all the waves of pleasure pulsating through Izaya were clouding his thoughts.

Thrusting, pushing together in fevered heat, Izaya threw his head back in a loud yell. "SHIZU-CHAN~~~!"

"Fuck…!" Shizuo snarled, pumping deeper as he spilled out into Izaya. Trembling, coming hard, he still continued to thrust, timing each pump with a stroke of the raven's leaking cock.

Izaya felt like he wanted to join with his Shizu-chan, grinding harder and harder, a burning in his gut wanting to explode. The familiar need to ride as hard as necessary was, however, accompanied by a hot, clenching feeling in his chest. It hurt, being so hot, but the foreign feeling seemed welcome, wanted, and good. Just when he felt he would die in such pleasure, Izaya burst a sticky white stream between the two.

Expecting Shizuo's aching need to pull out due to the sensitivity surely clinging to his spent cock, Izaya squirmed to move out from under the panting blond. Slow, hot, wet, and gasping for cool air, the blond turned that attempt into flipping the raven over. Now Shizuo lay on his back, hands gripping at Izaya's hips.

"Ride," he commanded in a dangerously low tone.

Leaning, shaking with his orgasm, Izaya still wanted to pump, grinding down on Shizuo's again-hardening member. He felt lightheaded but high, dizzy but so, so good.

"I…can't…." he whined even as he thrust and twitched his body up and down.

"You like it." Shizuo's fingers pressed into Izaya's hot skin and pulled his hips rhythmically in and out.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya feigned offense, gripping at sheets, at Shizuo's chest and arms, at _thin air _for balance. "I… I can't stand it~~~!"

Even as the red-eyed man complained, he felt one thrust land squarely at his already taunted prostate, and the two simultaneously managed to release once more.

Shizuo finally let go, and Izaya collapsed, gulping air greedily. The sweat covering their bodies felt instantly cold and refreshing though it had originated from such fevered actions. Red eyes closed for the moment, Izaya twitched, a couple tremors, aftershocks coursing through his being as he slumped off to Shizuo's side.

A faint ability to think floated to Izaya as he pulled into the blond. He curled his nude body against the other's, and Shizuo automatically wrapped an arm around him.

Izaya _had _seen this feeling before. He certainly knew enough of the theories behind it; humans seemed unable to avoid it. Still… it was a new feeling for him.

"Shizu-chan…?"

"…Hmmm….?" the blond answered, reaching for his cigarette with his spare arm.

"I love you."

There was a long moment of silence as a smile spread across Izaya's face. "Ha!" he laughed, "that felt good! I've never loved anyone before! Not _that _kind of love…"

"…I don't think I can say that."

Izaya felt like he was crashing from a failed Parkour attempt.

"I don't want this to stop," Shizuo continued, pausing to light the cigarette again and take a long drag.. "It's too good. But I don't know if I can love you like that."

"Ahahaha…" Izaya clutched at his chest, laughing weakly and eyes growing wide. "Th… That feeling, too. That's new, too. Like my chest was hit. I don't like this feeling, though." Shaking, he reached over and groped at Shizuo's resting member. "Can we make it go away, please?"

Shizuo hesitated before putting the cigarette out once more. He wrapped his arms around Izaya, softly removing his hand. He then pressed his lips against the raven's, kissing gently unlike ever before.

"You didn't let me finish," his low tones whispered before kissing again, slowing to suck on Izaya's lower lip. "I don't think I can love you like that… yet." Red eyes flash to brown. "But maybe eventually."

"Ah…" Izaya sighed, his smile returning. "That's nice~."


End file.
